Heretofore, the double-folded wide hems for pillowcases, bed sheets and the like could not be formed on the typical curved, generally C-shaped, folding shoes utilized for forming conventional narrow folded hems for textile articles because of the width of such hems. While various mechanisms have been proposed for forming these double-folded wide hems, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,353,316 and 4,462,322, these mechanisms have generally been unsatisfactory from the standpoint of forming consistent dimensions in such wide hems or requiring excessive labor. Specifically, the wide hem forming mechanism suggested in the above listed U.S. patents provides for the use of air to expand a conventional narrow folded hem to a wide hem which does not necessarily provide consistent diemsnions in such wide hem.